No basta
by Guaduchi
Summary: .¡Ryoma! No basta sentirlo, tambien tienes que decirlo...[RYOSAKU] y demás parejas reviews please..
1. Chapter 1

"**No basta"**

**Prince of tennis**

**By. Guaduchi.**

** ¬¬ Los personajes no me pertencen, de haber sido así, Eiji sería mi movio y habría Ryosaku hasta para regalar… **

**I ¿Amiga o Cupido? **

Terminó de limpiar su casa, se arregló y se dispuso a salir. El día estaba soleado, típico de la estación actual, los transeúntes casi caían del cielo, los parques llenos de niños y madres sonrientes…Todos sonreían menos ella. ¿Por qué había días en los que no podía sonreír? Ni siquiera si estaba en compañía de los sempais, sobre todo de Momoshiro y de Eiji. Suspiró. Sus amigas hacían hasta lo imposible cuando la veían en esa situación, pero como era de esperarse…

-Nada- sentándose en un banca del parque- Es extraño, no es justo que una persona no pueda sonreí, aunque fuese por un momento, en todo un día- Viendo hacia al cielo- Las que siempre me hacían reír, sin importar las condiciones de mi estado de animo, eran Adi-chan y Nami-chan….-

Hacía dos años que no veía a sus dos amigas, las primas Oyamada, buenas para los desastres. En realidad, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin ir al campamento que hacía una de las amigas de su abuela. Kyoto.

-Si mal no recuerdo…- levantándose del banco y corriendo a la estación de trenes. – Tal vez una visita a las muchachas no me haga nada mal-

º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡No es justo!- gritó la chica de cabello castaño claro, al tiempo en que se tiraba de espaldas sobre el mullido sofá negro. Llevaba alrededor de una hora tratando que su prima le dijese la verdad y no lo había conseguido- ¡Nami! No más dime ¿quién es el chico que te gusta?-

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, recogido con una coleta y ojos ámbar, dejó el lápiz a un lado de su cuaderno y se volteó, dándole la espalda al escritorio antiguo en el que estaba trabajando. Sonrió. Una de las cosas que disfrutaba más, era hacerle bromas a su prima, ya que esta era de un temperamento muy volátil.

-No lo diré Kitsune-

-¡No me llames así!- lanzándole uno de los cojines, el cual calló a los pies de la mayor.

-No diré nada- tomando el cojín en sus manos y poniéndolo en sus piernas- Prefiero callar, sé que si digo algo, tú saldrás mandada con tus aires de cupido ha hacer desastre.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso- con aires de ofendida.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Maki y Yugo?- preguntó sonriente.

-Hice que se declararon su amor.

-¿Cómo?-

-Le dije a Yugo que hiciera un poema para ella, y a ella le dije que hiciera un gran cartel- alzando sus brazos- donde dijera que lo amaba.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Ninguno de los dos puso nombre…

-¿y?

-Casi terminan haciéndose novios de alguien más…Ya entendí, pero, yo sólo quiero saber, prima bonita.- viéndola como borreguito- ¿Quiero saber quién es?

-Sumire-sensei.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver ella aquí?- preguntó con una gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Es una pista- sonrió-

-No sabía que ella seguía viva…- susurró.

-¡Adi! Respeta a tus mayores- reproche.

-¡Vaya que es mayor!- en ese momento, sonó en timbre.- Voy a ver quién es-

-Si ve- observando como la chica salía del estudio- Esta niña nunca aprenderá…

º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakuma Ryusaki, llevaba el cabello recogido con una cola alta, una blusa de tiras rosa pálido y un pantalón azul; unos zapatos deportivos rosa y un delgado collar. Estaba acomodando su bolso, mientras esperaba la llegada del tren a Kyoto. Después de mucho pensar, tomó la decisión de visitar a sus amigas. Suspiró y observó el reloj en la pared.

-Sólo espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi-

El tren no tardó mucho en llegar, y ella en entrar en uno de los vagones. Se sentó tranquilamente. La última vez que las había visto, Adi llevaba su cabello por lo hombros y llevaba el aspecto de una niña de once años, teniendo los catorce; y Nami con su cabello largo, daba la apariencia de ser mayor, aún con sus escasos quince años.

Durante los campamentos de verano, recordaba disfrutar bastante de las loqueras de la menor y de los constantes regaños de la mayor. Siempre le agradaron. Vió un momento y se percató que estaba cerca de la estación en la que debía hacer parada.

-¿Sakuma?- preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada y cabello castaño recogido con una coleta.

-¿Abuela?- viendo al chico alto, de cabellos castaños desordenados y lentes, al lado de la mujer- ¿Tezuka?-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó interesada la mujer mayor-

-Voy a visitar a unas amigas- viendo al entrenador del equipo de tenis de Seigaku.

-A las dos locas de Kyoto, mejor dicho, a la desastrosa principal de Adi y a la calmada de Nami- mostrando una mueca.

-Y abuela, a qué se debe que ustedes estén aquí-

-Venimos a lo mismo que tú- respondió Tezuka- Sumire me pidió que la acompañara a llevarle unas cosas a Nami-

-¿La conoces?- alzando una ceja.

-Si- respondió en seco, mientras hacia de lado su vista.

Sumire rió un poco, mientras su nieta observaba curiosa la actitud del joven de lentes. Después de unos minutos más, el tren se detuvo y todos los que iban en dirección a Kyoto bajaron. Los tres caminaron un rato, hasta dar con un edificio de unos siete pisos.

-Bueno, aquí es- interrumpió la charla del silencio, la abuela.- Con tanta conversación, casi quedo sorda.-

El joven de lentes no hizo más que asentir; llevaba un pantalón de jean, una franela blanca y una camisa sobre este color negro. La chica asintió un poco y se dispuso a seguir a su abuela, quién ya se había adentrado en el edificio.

No tardaron mucho en subir, pues para su suerte, el ascensor estaba en funcionamiento. Una vez en el último piso, tocaron el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!...- se escuchó desde el interior del apartamento.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro y mechas rojas, recogido con una cola a medias; una blusa holgada ceñida a su cintura y un pantalón azul, abrió la puerta. Observó con cuidado a las tres personas que habían tocado su casa.

-¡NYA! ¡Sigue viva!- viendo asombrada a Sumire- Y yo que pensé que ya había expirado….- en susurro.

-¡Adi!- reprochó la prima de esta- Por favor, comportarte y muestra más respeto a Sumire-sensei…- con los brazos en forma de jarra.

-¡No me regañes!- fijándose en el mayor- Tú eres….

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, entrenador de Seigaku- habló seriamente, fijando su vista en la mayor de las Oyamada.

-Ya veo…- viendo a la nieta del cadáver- ¿Sakuma?- acercándose a ella- ¡Has cambiado mucho!- abrazando a la chica- Que felicidad verte.- sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lo mismo digo Kitsu…- un sape la calló.

-¡No me llames así!- refunfuño.

-Por favor pasen, creo que el pasillo no es el lugar apropiado para que se lleve a cabo la visita- sonriendo- Además, Adi sigues así, terminarán por multarnos a causa del ruido-

-Ne… no es culpa mía que aquí viva pura gente como la abuela- viendo a Sumire- Es más, hasta ella es más alegre y viva.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la visita se sentó en la sala. La habitación contaba con un tono crema en las paredes y varias pinturas, así mismo un hermoso reloj reposaba en la cabecera del sofá principal. Frente a ellos una mesita japonesa vestía de un jarrón con rosas blancas y amarillas. Además de una puerta corrediza de vidrio, que daba pasó a la platabanda.

-Es muy hermosa- viendo la sala-

-Ne, ¿así lo crees Sakuma?- sonriendo. La chica de ojos dorados, puso sobre la mesa una bandeja cargada de galletas y porciones de torta de fresa.- La torta la hice yo, y la galletas Nami, espero les gusten.

-Las galletas deben de saber bien…. Pero la torta…. – hizo mueca de asco.

-¡Oye abuela, si no quieres comer no comas!- haciendo puchero- Nadie te obliga. Además mucho dulce te puede hacer daño.

-Hablas igual que Nanjiro- tomando té.

-¿El padre de Ryoma?- preguntó su nieta.

-Sí.-

-Abuela, ¿por qué el comentario?- siguió Nami, al tiempo en que sentaba al lado del chico de lentes.

-Él también es así- mira a Adi- Tan sarcástico y presuroso en sus comentarios.

-¿Fue tu alumno?- tomando un poco de té.

-Si Nami- sonrió- Fue mi alumno, cuando yo era joven- sonriendo con añoranza.

-¡NYA! Abuela, y todavía sigues viva… ¡asombroso!- mirando como a la abuela se le ponía la cara roja de rabia- ¿Cuál es tu secreto para la vida eterna?- sonriendo ingenuamente.

-Adi, Sakuma. ¿Podrían ir a comprar unas cosas?- sonriendo nerviosamente.

La cosa era así. La abuela Sumire miraba, con una venita a reventar en su frente, a la chica de sonrisa ingenua y temperamento versátil. La joven de ojos rojizos, sonrió un poco y se topó con la mirada divertida de su amiga.

-Si, tranquila- suspirando y levantándose- Sakuma, manos a la obra.

-¿Qué compraremos?- preguntó mientras seguía a su amiga.

-Lo que veamos por ahí- se volteó, mientras se calzaba su zapato izquierdo.- ¡Nos vemos!-

-Hasta luego, ya volvemos- después de esto, la puerta se cerró, quedando los tres mayores.

La mayor soltó un largo suspiro. Sumire se levantó del sofá y se encaminó un momento al baño, dejando así a los dos chicos solos. Tezuka no hacía más que tomar de a pocos sorbos su té, mientras que Nami observaba las galletas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el mayor, haciendo de lado la taza de té y viendo de frente a la chica.

-Nada- sonriendo nerviosa.-

-Usualmente no eres tan calla- sentenció-

-Es solo que estoy pensando en algunas cosas, nada fuera de lugar- levantándose- ¿Quieres algo más Kunimitsu?-

-Si…- imitando a la chica.

-Dime-

-La receta de esas galletas- con un deje de diversión.

-Viniste muy cómico hoy- sonriendo- Pero, si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, con gusto te escribiré la receta-

-Gracias- con una sonrisa a medias.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las dos chicas estaban caminando cómodamente por las calles, ninguna se había dignado a hablar, sobre cosas de interés; la joven de ojos rojizos soltó un largo suspiro. Se seguía sintiendo tan vacía, pensó que sus amigas la animarían, no obstante, no siempre la compañía de los demás puede mitigar el gran peso de la soledad. Su compañera observó con cuidado el rostro decaído de su amiga.

-Sakuma, no es bueno salir de casa con se siente mal- viendo al frente- Aunque, apuesto que tu problema es más del corazón que del cuerpo. ¿Me equivoco?

-Siempre has tenido esa facilidad- sonriendo un poco- Por alguna extraña razón, te das cuenta cuando alguien gusta de los demás, pero cuando se trata de ti, esa habilidad es completamente nula.

-No me quejo- encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que es mejor así.

-Tal vez…

-Entonces, vamos al parque, quiero tomar un helado- mirando su reloj- Es temprano, tal vez lo mejor sea ir de compras y dejar el helado para después…. A no se que…

-¿Qué?-

-No importa, vamos a ver que hacemos, en la casa pueden preparar algo de comer. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucede con la persona en cuestión- sonriendo, haciendo que la misma Sakuma le respondiera.

-Muy bien- sonriendo a sus anchas de manera sincera.

Caminaron por una hora en el centro comercial. Entraron un momento en una de las tiendas donde trabajaba una amiga de Adi, pues, al verlas por ahí salió del mostrador y abrazó efusivamente a la de ojos dorados. Después de algunas presentaciones, las chicas esperaron a que la mayor le tocase el turno del almuerzo para irse las tres a la feria de comida.

-Lo siento chicas- respondió una muchacha de ojos rojizos y cabello grisáceo- Pero, Narumi no va a poder venir y tengo que cubrir su turno.

-No te preocupes Hanna, ya será para otra ocasión- dijo con suma cordialidad la menor de los Ryusaki.

-¡Qué linda eres!- abrazando a la chica- Oye, Kitsune, deberías ser como ella, delicada y no tan salvaje- mirándola despectivamente.

-¡No me llames así!- gritó enojada- No me gusta- puchero.

-Está bien, bueno, mejor ya vayan a comer algo- despidiéndose de ambas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tezuka terminó de poner los platos en la mesa, mientras que Nami y la abuela Sumire llevaban la comida y la ponían en el centro. Después de que las chicas se fueran conversaron largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y se pusieron a hacer el almuerzo. Fue rápido. Las dos mujeres tenían una buena mano en la cocina y el joven de lentes, ayudó en ordenar los instrumentos que ellas usaban.

-Está delicioso, abuela esta ensalada quedó divina- con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas a causa del buen sabor de la comida. Tezuka observó con cariño a la chica, desde que la había conocido le había simpatizado.-

-Gracias- sonriendo, más por la actitud del entrenador del equipo que por el cumplido- Tezuka, no has probado nada, creo que el paisaje no debería impedir a tu boca comer.

El joven miró rápidamente el plato, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Poco. Pero algo es algo. Tomó rápidamente los palillos y empezó a comer de la ensalada que hacía poco fue alabada. Sonrió. A decir verdad, no estaba nada mal. Pasó después a la carne y finalmente al arroz. Así paso el almuerzo.

Se secó las manos y miró a la persona a su lado, el chico de lentes estaba guardando algunas cosas en las gavetas superiores de la cocina, se veía muy bien en esa faceta. Por un momento, imaginó como sería estar casada con él. Ambos preparando la comida para luego arreglarlo todo juntos, mostrando con caricias y besos tímidos la felicidad que embargaba sus corazones…Despertó.

-Debo dejar de soñar despierta- se regañó a sí misma, mientras sonreía un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- guardando una de las cacerolas y posando su mirada en la sonrojada chica.

Sonrió. Y se acercó un poco a él, de manera juguetona toco la punta de la nariz del castaño y le guiñó un ojos a modo de complicad. Se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

-Si lo estoy Kunimitsu- respondió, mientras entraba en la sala y lo dejaba solo, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Será mejor que me controlé- suspirando.- Si sigo como voy, será obvio lo que me pasa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Llevaba tiempo observando como la chica de las largas trenzas cambiaba su estado de ánimo. Al principio, pensó que se debía a eso que las mujeres llaman reglar… pero llevaba casi tres semanas así. Según su experiencia en mujeres- otorgada por su madre y prima- no duraba tanto. Veía como su mirada rojiza estaba opaca, y como sus mejillas rosadas se encontraban pálidas. Y lo más preocupante fue cuando, en uno de sus entrenamientos se topó con ella.

Sus piernas estaban siendo abrazadas por sus brazos, su cara estaba escondida entre sus rodillas y podía jurar ver caer las cristalinas gotas de sus ojos tristes. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero su orgullo le venció. Se alejo de ese lugar, no sin antes voltear a repasar la figura…Se veía tan débil, tan delicada y frágil…

-¿Qué será lo que le pasa?- preguntó observando con detenimiento el techo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las chicas se sentaron en una banca del parque. Ya habían almorzado y después de recorrer unas tiendas más, se dispusieron a conversar. No dudó ni un momento en preguntar a su amiga, lo que le estaba pasando. Recordaba a Sakuma como una joven callada, pero no deprimida. Bueno, era cierto, muchas veces la metía en problemas con sus bromas, no obstante ella siempre le sonreía y no hacía mucha importancia. Era de un gran corazón, siempre con una cálida sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Pero ahora…

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó observando como una sombra de dolor, surcaba los ojos rojizos de su amiga.

-Ryoma Echizen…

-Me he de imaginar que ese es el nombre del chico en cuestión ¿no?-

-Si-

-No entiendo…

-Es un gran tenista, es hijo de una leyenda. Es de ojos dorados y cabellos negros con destellos verdosos, de piel blanca. Es el típico de chica callado, absorto sólo en sus problemas, no voltea a ver a los demás salvo para decirles algo importante o simplemente para decir su típico "mada mada dane" – respiró- Lo conocí en el tren y desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensarlo…Me atrae mucho, casi puedo asegurar que lo amo. Pero de que sirve….De que sirve un sentimiento que no hace más que hacerme sufrir…Adi…Vine por que necesito con quién desahogarme, sé que es injusto, llevo dos años sin verlas y cuando lo hago es para hablar de mis problemas…discúlpame- con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Su amiga la abrazó.

-Tranquila, para eso estamos los amigos Sakuma-

La joven siguió llorando largo rato, después se fue calmando. Su amiga le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Siempre era así. Adi era de esas personas que por todo sonríen, bueno salvo cuando le dicen Kitsune.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que tome esto en mis manos- frunciendo el ceño- A ver cuando me aparezco por allá.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó mientras secaba sus ojos.

-Tú sabes, revisar al chico, verlo en su ambiente- guiñó su ojo derecho- La cupido está oficialmente contratada.

-¿Cupido?

-Si, pero no hagas caso a lo que te dicen los demás, no soy tan desastrosa. De eso estoy muy segura; de ser así no estaría el 30 de mis clientes juntos…- sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿Y el 70 restante?

-A pues, se distanciaron- con la misma sonrisa.- No siempre las cosas salen como uno quisiera.

Sakuma sonrió forzadamente. No estaba completamente segura de si eso era lo mejor, recordaba que Adi era buena en algunas cosas, como el deporte, pero eso de andar de casamentera no le hacía mucha gracia…Pero que más, no le iba a decir que no, tal vez ella podía pertenecer a ese 30 de éxito.

-Está bien- mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Había vuelto a ser la misma.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los chicos estaban entrando en el instituto. Cada uno de ellos, mostraba en su rostro desde el fastidio hasta la felicidad. Uno a uno los jugadores del equipo de tenis se fueron reuniendo. Todos estaban ahí menos el chico de lentes, la serpiente y el pequeñín del equipo. Después de buscar un lugar tranquilo donde poder conversar, dieron inicio a la reunión.

-Muy bien, se puede saber la razón de la reunión- preguntó el chico de cabellos picudos.

-Bueno Momo, la cosa es que, tenemos pensado hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Sakuma- sonrió divertido el neko- ¡Nya! Es que dentro de poco cumplirá años, y pensé que como ha estado tan extraña, una fiesta le levantaría el ánimo-

-Esa idea me gusta- terció Sadaharu, al tiempo en que anotaba en su inseparable libreta los puntos que se estaban tratando en la reunión.

-Cuenten con mi apoyo- respondió Kawamura- Yo puedo aportar con la comida.

-Yo puedo poner la música- dijo Eiji muy animado.

-Muy bien… Eiji…música…- mientras anotaba.- ¿Quién se encargará de llevar a Sakuma a la fiesta?

-Bueno pregunta… el pequeñín puede hacerlo- sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-El lugar…- dijo Syusuke por lo bajo- No creo que ustedes deseen hacer fiesta en mitad de la calle, aunque debo admitir que sería divertido.

-Es verdad, salvo la parte divertida.- corrigió Momo- Ya se, podemos hacer en casa de Ryoma, como vive en un templo tiene mucho espacio.

-Muy bien- terminó el de lentes gruesos mientras seguía con su libreta- ¿Algo más?

-Si- dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser en mi casa?

-¡Ryoma!- dijeron Eiji y Momo al mismo tiempo.

-¡No te hagas, que todos saben que esa chica te gusta!- respondió Syusuke con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

-¡No es cierto!- respondió el pequeño príncipe, mientras trataba de esconder su pronunciado sonrojo.

-No mientas- dijeron al unísono los demás titulares.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Señorita Oyamada, tendría la amabilidad de dejar de hacer eso- el profesor tenía una venita en su frente y las mejillas rojas de rabia. Su alumna "favorita" estaba dibujando en el pizarrón un plan lleno de letras de doble sentido para ella, pero sin sentido para los demás.

-Un momento, no más déjeme ver si al hacer esto…- decía en susurro, mientras escribía en el pizarrón. " R T ntncs si T –S… tal vez….S+T R.I. " - ¡Bingo!- sonrió- Ya sé como solucionar ese pequeño problema, el otro es el más grande… como hacer que Sakuma aprenda a jugar tenis bien…. A no ser que…- escribió una gran " F.C"- el factor celos, debe actuar.. jejejeje.

-¿Terminó?- preguntó el profesor observando la mirada macabra de su alumna-

La chica le sonrió con las mejillas rosadas- Sip, gracias-

ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº

**Bueno, primero que nada, Hola a todos los que han leido mi fic "Compras" …. Y también muchas gracias por sus reviews ;; por eso estoy publicando esta idea que se me vino a la mente.. espero que les guste!... adiosito**


	2. Nuevo entrenador

"**No basta"**

**Prince of tennis**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**¬¬ Los personajes no me pertencen, de haber sido así, Eiji sería mi movio y habría Ryosaku hasta para regalar… La historia es din fines lucrativos **

**II Nuevo entrenador**

El profesor daba su clase tranquilamente. Su vista se paseaba por todos los asientos de la amplia habitación, ocupada por él y unos treinta alumnos más. Sonrió mientras hablaba. El orden le gustaba y esa mañana toda iba bien. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven saltó de la nada, abrazando a otra compañera. Suspiró con resignación, su paz había terminado.

-¡Señorita Oyamada!- gritó el hombre de cabellos canosos y lentes de marco de carey, a la recién llegada.

-¿Ahh?- viendo al hombre- ¡Buenos días!- mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Se puede saber. ¿Qué hace en mi clase?

-Ahh, pues yo estaba de visita- respondiendo como si nada.

-Adi, mejor hablamos después. El profesor Sanada desea terminar su clase-

-Esta bien Nami- dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡A lo que venía! ¡Prima!. ¿Recuerdas el número del joven Soujiro?- preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- con un deje de intriga.

-Lo necesito- sonriendo con malicia. La chica se fue cerrando la puerta.

El salón quedó en silencio y el hombre de edad avanzada observó a la mayor de las Oyamada. Muchos profesores se hacían la misma pregunta continuamente. ¿Cómo ellas podían ser primas? Nami era una estudiante brillantes, de personalidad calma y de un gran respeto al hablar ente sus superiores; Adi, era todo lo contrario, gritona, animada y siempre en movimiento. Tenía una larga lista de llamadas de atención por parte de media institución. Todo lo contrario una de la otra. Suspiró.

-Profesor- llamó la joven de cabellos castaños oscuros- Ya puede seguir con su clase- dedicando una sonrisa calma.

-Muy bien. Como iba diciendo se llamaba Kamikaze a los pilotos suicidas durante la guerra mundial….

_-"Soujiro…. Adi, si piensas llamarlo, es por que algo te traes entre manos. Primita. ¿Qué será lo que piensas hacer"-_ mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Ya conocía la clase del profesor, había leído mucho sobre el tema- _"Kunimitsu… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?" _

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakuma estaba con la vista fija en el cielo, le tocaba en esa hora matemática y la realidad era que no tenía mente para saber la razón por la cual los triángulos necesitaban de calcular sus catetos, mucho menos la hipotenusa. Llevaba el cabello suelto, algunos mechones caían por el contorno de su cara y se perdían entre sus brazos, doblados en forma de almohada. Tomoka la observaba de a momentos, igual que Horio, Kashiro y Katsuo. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por su actitud.

El timbre sonó y los chicos salieron de sus respectivas aulas para ir a comer. Sakuma pidió a su amiga de coletas que se adelantará, pues ella tenía que guardar sus cosas, que sin problema la alcanzaría. Esta asintió y se fue preocupada. Una vez que se perdió de su vista, la joven de ojos rojizos suspiró, al tiempo en que iba guardando sus cosas con lentitud. Recordaba la visita a Kyoto y las palabras de sus amigas, sobre todo de Adi.

-Debí de hablar con Nami, ella hubiese sabido que hacer- al tiempo en que Salía del salón.

El chico sólo se digno a observarla. Sus ojos se veían apagados, sin vida. Sakuma tenía ya unas semanas así y le estaba empezando a preocupar. No iba a las prácticas y estaba más ausente de lo normal. Ese día se veía hermosa, no lo negaba, pero era esos ojos los que le había sentir mal. No le gustaba ver esos rubíes tan opacos. Tal vez, la fiesta que los sempais, tenían pensado hacerle no fuese tan mala idea.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Vamos, así está bien…. Aunque si ponemos un poco más de comida para ustedes dos- señalando al de cabello picudo y al gato- Sería mejor- El chico de lentes de marco grueso, escribía una y otra vez en su pequeña libreta. Estaba planeando la fiesta de la nieta de la entrenadora, y pues, todos iban a poner de su parte.

-Muy bien- dijo Syusuke con su característica sonrisa- ¿Algo más?

-Creo que por ahora eso está bien- respondió Sadaharu.

La entrenadora del equipo entró a las canchas seguido del chico alto de lentes y cabello castaño. Después de un llamado, todo el equipo, titulares y principiantes de Seigaku, estaban reunidos en círculo ante la anciana.

-El día de hoy tendremos una visita especial.- sonrió- Al menos para algunos ustedes. Mientras lo espero, quiero que le den cincuenta vueltas a la chanca, se quedará a cargo Sadaharu.

El chico sonrió y sacó una jarra de un líquido rosado tenue, con grumos en todas partes. Sirvió un vaso y se los mostró a todos. Después de explicarle las reglas del juego, las cuales eran que: los últimos en dar la vuelta en un minuto lo tomarían. Todos asintieron y dieron inicio a la actividad.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Frente a Seigaku, es encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Llevaba puesta una camisa de cuadros verde, un jean negro, unas botas del color del pantalón y un bolso a un costado. Estaba acompañado por una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos dorados y otra de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos ámbar. Los tres entraron al lugar.

-¿Gritos?- dijo la de ojos dorados- ¡Por allá!- empezando a correr. Alejándose de sus dos acompañantes.

-Esos han de ser los jugadores de Seigaku ¿no?- preguntó el chico.

-Si, será mejor que vayamos o Adi hará desastre antes de empezar- suspirando.

-Es verdad- sonriendo.

Caminaron rápido hasta las canchas de tenis del instituto. En el piso yacían unos diez chicos de chaquetas completamente azules, así como dos chicos de franela blanca con bordes rojos y un chico de franela verde con naranja. Por otra parte, en el otro extremo de la cancha se veía a ocho personas, con los trajes de titulares, corriendo a más no poder. Uno venía con una raqueta en mano y los demás se alejaban como podían de su furia.

-Buenos días abuela- sonrió la joven de ojos ámbar.

-¡Nami! Que bueno que eres tú- sonriendo aliviada- Por un momento pensé que la única que había venido era esta niña- señalando con un gesto a la castaña de ojos dorados.

-¡Abuela no seas así conmigo!- cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero- No es justo.

-Soujiro, tiempo sin verte. Has crecido mucho- abrazando el joven.

-Gracias por haberme llamado- Sonriendo- Bueno, al menos después de Adi.

-Es verdad, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que Adi hace sin traer problemas- respondiendo- Nami debió de haberte hablado de nuestra situación.

-Sí.-

-Las chicas tienen su club de tenis, no obstante, estoy yo sola. No puedo con el peso de ambos. Tengo dos opciones, o cierro el esfuerzo de ellas o simplemente les consigo alguien que las entrene- viendo al joven de cabellos oscuros- Y es ahí donde entras tú. Por favor, sígueme y vamos a la oficina del director, ese viejo estará complacido de ver a alguien como tú- volteando a ver a Sadaharu- Te dejo a cargo, dile a Tezuka que estoy en dirección.

-Si, tranquila profesora, confíe en mí- sonriendo macabramente-

Los dos desaparecieron. El chico de gafas observaba como los titulares corrían a más no poder, aún les faltaban dos vueltas y terminaría ese juego. Luego se volteó a observar a las compañeras del recién llegado. Las dos llevaban una camisa blanca y corbata verde, sobre este reposaba una chaqueta color beige, una falda de tablas marrón y ambas cargaban con bolsos escolares.

-¡Mucho gusto!- sonrió la menor de las Oyamada- Me llamo Adi Oyamada, y ella es mi prima Nami.

-El gusto es mió, me llamo Inui Sadaharu, y soy encargado del entrenamiento del equipo- sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió la mayor.

En ese preciso momento las vueltas se cumplieron y llegaron todos los titulares al mismo tiempo. El joven de lentes gruesos suspiró con pereza, pero luego sonrió. Aún faltaba mucho para que el entrenamiento terminara, eso quería decir que ellos iban a terminar tomando el jugo. Se dirigió a ellos y les comunicó que tendrían cinco minutos de descanso antes de dar inicio a los juegos de calentamiento.

-Hola Kunimitsu- sonriendo, mientras le pasa la toalla que tenía a su lado-

-Hola Nami. ¿Y esta visita?- pregunta intrigado de que las dos estuvieran ahí. En las canchas de Seigaku. Y más aún con que ella, estuviese pendiente de él. Se giró y tomó un poco de agua-

-Pues, Adi encontró quién entrene a las chicas- con un deje de diversión.

-¿Una entrenadora?- alzando una ceja.

-Yo no usaría esa palabra en femenino- más divertida.

-Acaso es…

-Eso les tocará verlo a ustedes mismos- levantando la vista y observando como todos los jugadores se reunían en las canchas- Bueno, capitán. Será mejor que vaya a cumplir, que nosotras estaremos mucho rato por acá- sonriendo.

-Muy bien- levantándose de la banca y pasándole la toalla y el termo- Gracias.

-A la orden Kunimitsu-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La oficina del director era amplia. Dos grandes ventanas abiertas estaban situadas a los lados de la habitación; cerca de la pared de fondo se encontraba un amplio escritorio de nogal, con una silla reclinable de cuero negro. Había una pila de papeles en busca de ser firmados, una taza en forma de pelota con café humeante, dos autorizaciones con firmas a medias y un pañuelo de seda blanca con bordes rojizos.

Cerca de la puerta estaba la mesa donde reposaba la computadora. Una maceta con un hermoso helecho verdoso. Una mesita baja de pino con un arbolito bonsái en el medio, cerca de la ventana izquierda, con un gran sofá del mismo material de la silla del director.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello canoso, nariz ancha y bigote poblado, entró junto con dos personas más. Una mujer de cabellos castaños claros, chaqueta y pantalón rosados y un joven de cabellos grises oscuros, ojos azules, camisa verde y pantalón negro, le seguían de cerca. El hombre cruzó la habitación y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Los acompañantes tomaron asiento frente a él.

-Entonces, es usted el joven que la abuela me está recomendando- pensativo- Es verdad, Sumire, me ha hablado muy bien de usted, sólo espero ver el currículo. Como usted ya sabrá, joven Seta, estamos hablando de chicas. De adolescentes entre 12 y 16 años que en lo observen a un entrenador joven se lo comerán.

-¡Estamos hablando de gente, no de animales!- reclamó Sumire.

-Bueno, es sólo por decirlo- sonriendo divertido- No más espero que esté conciente, de que no puede establecer conexiones amorosas con ninguna de las jóvenes.

-Eso lo sé muy bien- sacando d su bolso una carpeta y pasándosela al profesor.

El hombre hojeó y leyó detenidamente la información. Altas calificaciones, excelente condición física. Sonrió. Lo observó por un momento y asintió.

-Me parece, que usted tiene el puesto- sonriendo abiertamente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una joven de ojos dorados recorría la institución con paso lento e inseguro. Su prima la había dejado sola, y cómo estaba un poco aburrida decidió conocer mejor el lugar. Soujiro iba a trabajar ahí, nadie lo iba a negar. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él era el más capacitado para entrenar a las muchachas, y más si los cuentos sobre el equipo femenil de Seigaku eran ciertos.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado de nuevo a las canchas de tennis, observó a los chicos un rato. Sobre todo a uno, que sonreía abiertamente y daba acrobacias a diestra y siniestra. Un pelirrojo alto, de mirada azuleja.

-Genial- viéndolo- No sabía que en el tennis se valía hacer piruetas-

-¡¡ADI CUIDADO!!- escuchó la voz de Sakuma. Cuando volteó observó como una raqueta se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad.

-¡NYA!- al tiempo que se agachaba como reflejo, evitando el golpe de su vida.

-Disculpa- se acercó la chica de los ojos rojizos.

-No tranquila.- viendo la raqueta detrás de ella- No sabia que las raquetas podían volar. ¡Genial!.

-Si tú lo dices- recogiéndola.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?- tendiéndole la mano.

-A pues, me escapé de las clases- sonriendo y aceptando la ayuda de su amiga.

-Ya quisieras. Si lo haces no pongo en duda que te castiguen- a modo de reproche.

-Ne…Está bien, no me fugué. No más vine a hacerle compañía a un amigo- sonriendo- A por cierto. ¿Quién es él afortunado?

-Bueno- sonrojándose a más no poder- Es él- haciendo un ademán hacía un chico de gorra blanca.

-No se distingue bien- suspirando con fastidio.- Mejor nos acercamos más- jalando a la joven d trenzas de la muñeca.

Todos los titulares de Seigaku estaban muy al pendiente de sus juegos. Al menos casi todos, pues tres de ellos estaban pensando en otras cosas. Tezuka, observaba cómo se cumplía en entrenamiento de todos, al tiempo en que miraba de reojo a la joven de cabellos oscuros, quién conversaba con Sadaharu. El chico de gorra y mirada felina, vigilaba a la nieta de la entrenadora; no por que le gustara, nada que ver (Guaduchi: ¬¬ ni te la crees Ryoma: ¬¬) y por último el pelirrojo, quiñen había visto la raqueta voladora.

-Muy bien, ahora se llevaran a cabo los enfrentamientos entre Titulares- dando a entender a todos que pararan los juegos- Muy bien, el primer juego será entre Ryoma Echizen y Oishi Suychiroh. Los demás, prepárense que después entraran a jugar- terminó.

Después de unos minutos, los chicos dejaron las canchas, salvo los dos jugadores. Los titulares, se acercaron a Sadaharu, quién observaba divertido cómo los dos jugaban, había puesto como regla final que el perdedor tomaría de su jugo. Sonrió.

-Oye Sadaharu- llamó el pelirrojo, quién era acompañado por Momo y Syusuke.

-¿Si?- volteando a encararlos.

-¿Quiénes son las chicas que están con Saku-chan?- soltó Kikumaru.

-A pues, son amigas de ella. Son de Kyoto. ¿Por?-

-Sus nombres es lo que queremos saber- dijo Momoshiro.

-¿No que tú estabas saliendo ya, con Ann?- dijo Syusuke- Ya estás comprometido.

-¡No es por eso!- sonrojado.

-Pues, ella- señalando a Nami- Es Nami Oyamada y la que está al lado de Sakuma es Adi.

-Ah- terminó el neko, antes de dirigirse a donde las tres chicas y abrazar por detrás a Sakuma- ¡Nya! Sakuma, no es bueno enseñarle a las raquetas volar, puede ser muy peligroso.

-Lo se Eiji-kun- sonrojándose un poco. El chico de separó de ella y le sonrió

-Y más, cuando sabes que puedes matar a alguien- le siguió a Adi.- Por lo que veo, ustedes necesitan mucha ayuda- suspirando. Luego observó al petirrojo- ¡Tu eres el de las acrobacias!- con las mejillas sonrojadas de emoción, al tiempo que se guindaba del cuello del chico.- ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo lo haces?- con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-Bueno… y-yo… es- est- este- sonrojado a más no poder.

-Mejor vamos a ver el partido- mencionó Fuji, muy divertido- Ya está por empezar.-

-Si- dijo la chica de ojos dorados, al tiempo que se soltaba del cuello de petirrojo.- Pues, yo le voy al novio de Sakuma- como si nada.

-¡Nya! Yo también le voy al Ochibi- terció el gato, mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de la castaña-

-¡Oigan!- reclamó la chica de mirada rubí, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso. Los tres rieron y se enfocaron en el juego que daba inicio.

Ryoma dio un servicio simple, que fue devuelta rápidamente por el sub-capitán. Así dio inicio a la mini batalla por parte de ambos titulares. Al principio el ritmo fue bajo, pero mientras iban calentando las cosas se iban poniendo interesantes. Ryoma dio un remate con todas sus fuerzas dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de Echizen.

-Nada mal- dijo el de cabello negro, al tiempo en que hacia su técnica de la bolea lunar.

El chico de gorra corrió hasta el extremo final de la cancha y dio un salto, pasando la raqueta entre sus piernas y dándole a la pelota, dejando a todos sorprendidos y anotando un punto más a su favor.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo Adi- Genial. Sakuma tu novio es muy bueno.

-Adi, Ryoma no es mi novio- suspirando resignada.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero que conste, que convencida no estoy- mirando al chico de gorra blanca- Aunque yo sé, que al final él y tú serán novios. – sonriendo.

-Game para Echizen- dijo Horio, mientras que los dos jugadores salían de la chanca.

-Gran juego Ochibi- felicitó el petirrojo, quien seguía apoyado en la cabeza de la joven Ryusaki. En ese momento pasó por sus lados Sadaharu, en su mano derecha había un vaso lleno de un líquido rosado grumoso.

-No me da muy buena espina- dice Adi- se ve extraño. Kikumaru, ¿qué es eso?

-Es el jugo de la muerte- responde el chico con cara de asco y de susto.

El de gafas se dirigió con paso seguro al joven de cabeza en forma de gorro, para ofrecerle amablemente el vaso. La frente perlada del chico de frunció. Tomó el vaso dudoso y se dispuso a tomarlo de un solo trago. Escondió el rostro haciéndolo a un lado, dio el vaso y salió corriendo camino a los baños masculinos dispuesto a vomitar.

-¿Sabe tan feo?- preguntaron Sakuma y Adi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es horrible!- contestaron Momo y Eiji abrazados con cara de terror.

-No puede ser tan malo- intervino Nami-

-En realidad a mi me parece muy sabroso- tomando un poco más- ¿Quieres probar?- ofreciéndole a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Claro- tomando el vaso-

-No deberías- comentó Tezuka- Terminaras como ellos- señalando un grupo de chicos medio muertos, tirados en el piso.

-¡Nami-chan no los hagas!- con cascadas en los ojos- ¡Yo no me quiero quedar sin prima que cocine!- abrazando a Sakuma.

-Un jugo no puede matar a nadie, Syusuke-kun, sigue vivo aún- viendo el vaso.

-¡Por que se lo olvido el jugo del Bowglin!- gritó Eiji. El de la sonrisa eterna, se encogió de hombros.

La chica tomó por fin el jugo remata muertos de Sadaharu. Se volvió hacia Syusuke y sonrió. Todos la miraba extrañados, inclusive el de los lentes de marco grueso estaba a la expectativa, no quería matar a nadie. Y pues, si sus datos eran ciertos, si a la chica le pasaba algo, Tezuka lo haría sufrir y lo haría morir lentamente.

-¡Está divino!- terminando de tomar el vaso. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.- Es lo más rico que he probado. ¡Sadaharu-kun! Podría usted decirme los ingredientes- con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-¡Verdad que son buenos!- le siguió Syusuke.

-Ustedes están locos- dijeron al unísono Adi y Eiji.

-Ya lo creo- les secundó Momo. Sadaharu sonrió complacido, Tezuka los observó un poco molesto y Sakuma simplemente suspiró de alivio al ver que no había ningún muerto.

Por fin volvió la entrenadora, acompañada del chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada azuleja. Reunió a todos los jóvenes. Cada uno de los titulares miró con suspicacia a la persona que acompañaba a la abuela. Más a un el joven de cabellos castaños alborotados y lentes de montura delgada; pues la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba conversando con el recién llegado a Seigaku. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo comentado por su amiga.

º-º-ºFlash Backº-º-º

_-Pues, Adi encontró quién entrene a las chicas- con un deje de diversión._

_-¿Una entrenadora?- alzando una ceja._

_-Yo no usaría esa palabra en femenino- más divertida._

_-Acaso es…_

º-º-º Fin del F.B. º-º-º

-Bueno chicos, les quiero presentar a Soujiro Seta. Él será el nuevo entrenador del club femenil de tennis de Seigaku. Espero que todos ustedes muestren simpatía y lo dejen trabajar- mirando como algunos de los de nivel medio observaban al joven como un sádico enfermizo.

-¡Sou-chan!- gritó Adi, mientras se abrazaba del cuello del chico. Sus pies quedaban al aire, pues la diferencia de tamaño era notoria.- Conseguiste el trabajo. ¡Que bueno!

-Gracias. – sonriendo- Nami, a ti también debo darte las gracias. Abuela-

-No hay de qué- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, lo mejor será que ustedes son se vayan a casa. Por ahora, me quedaré en casa de la abuela, mientras busco apartamento- sonriendo y viendo a Sakuma- Espero no te moleste.

-Para nada Soujiro. Al menos mi abuela no estará sola- sonriendo.

-Es verdad- apoyó Adi- Por cierto Sakuma, que suerte tienen ustedes. Con Soujiro como entrenador, no pongo en duda que todas aprendan rápido- guiñando un ojo- Además. Tal vez si te toca quedarte en casa de la abuela, él pueda darte clases personales- con malicia en su tono de voz. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a más no poder a la aludida, hacer sonreír a más de uno y enojar de sobremanera al príncipe de Seigaku.

-Ella ya tiene quién le enseñe de manera particular- corrigió el príncipe. Adi sonrió aún más, pues el chico había caído.

-¿Enserio? No sabía. Que mal- encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, sea quien sea, el que le enseñe a Sakuma no lo hará con el mismo cariño con que lo haría Soujiro. Como la conoce de mucho tiempo, le tiene gran aprecio.- enojando más al chico.

-…….-

-Será mejor que se vayan. Mi tía ha de estarlas esperando.- dijo el mayor.

-No lo creo Soujiro- dijo Adi restándole importancia- Ni sabe que estamos por acá.

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó la mayor de las dos chicas- ¡Adi! Me dijiste que ella sabía.

-¿Cuándo?- sonriendo. Nami le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que tomaba su maleta. Y jalaba del brazo a su prima.

-¡Vamos!- empezando a caminar- Soujiro. Mucho éxito mañana. Abuela nos vemos. Sakuma tú también- viendo al capitán de Seigaku- Kunimitsu tú también cuídate.

-Igual- viendo como se llevaba a rastras a la más animada.

-¡Oye Kikumaru! ¡La próxima ves me enseñas a hacer esas acrobacias!- mientras agitaba a modo de despido, la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Claro- dijo el aludido.

Una vez que las dos chicas se marcharon. Cada uno de los miembros del club, fueron a recoger sus cosas y a cambiarse, así mismo los principiantes se pusieron a recoger las pelotas tiradas en toda la cancha. Poco a poco su marcharon varios de los titulares y algunos de nivel medio. En la oficina de la entrenadora, se hallaban dos personas acompañándolas. La primera persona la miraba de manera inquisitoria, mientras que la segunda sólo se sonreía.

-No creo pertinente eso- dijo con afán de finalizar la discusión.

-Creo que si es posible. La chicas pueden hacerlo.- finalizó el entrenador de ellas.

-No están preparadas Soujiro. El torneo femenil dará inicio dentro de mes y medio. Ellas apenas y saben agarrar una raqueta. No creo que sea pertinente.- mirando a Tezuka- Estoy de acuerdo con Tezuka.

-Ya veo- cruzando sus brazos y extendiendo su brazo derecho, de tal manera que posa su mano en su mentón, a modo de pensador.- Las entrenaré. ¿Qué les aparece si después de dos semanas uno de los chicos tiene un juego contra una de las chicas? Dependiendo del nivel que esta demuestre, se tomará la decisión-

-Me parece justo.- respondió la anciana.

-Muy bien. Sadaharu será el más justo para tomar esa decisión- mencionó el joven de cabellos grisáceos. Los tres asintieron.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Crees que a Soujiro le irá bien?- preguntó la mayor, mientras observaba por la ventanilla.-

-Sí- afirmó instantáneamente- Él y Sakuma son como hermanos. Es el mejor para el trabajo. Lo que facilita todo es que Ryoma no sabe esa parte de la historia…

-Lo verá como a un rival y hará hasta lo imposible por que Sakuma sea para él. ¿No?-

-Correcto- sonriendo.-

-¿Funcionará? No vi que él buscara acercarse a ella-

-No. Pero nunca le quitó el ojo de encima. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de cada movimiento. –Sonrió- Y me confirmo mis sospechas cuando dijo que él era quien la ayudaba con el tennis.

-Nunca lo confirmó.

-Sakuma ya me había dicho que él le ayudaba.

-Ya veo. Tienes todo preparado.

-No todo.

-¿Qué es lo que falta?- viendo que estaban por llegar a su estación.

-Pues, los resultados- sonriendo más.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El chico dejó de lado sus cosas y se tiró en la cama. Estaba molesto. Cómo era posible que ese tipo llegará así como así, a llevarse lo que a él, ya le pertenecía por derecho. Sakuma Ryusaki era SU alumna, y nada ni nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar. Maldijo al tipo de sonrisa perfecta. Se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Muy bien, lo mejor era que se calmara. Las cosas iban a solucionarse y nada ni nadie iban a alejar a la chica de las trenzas de su lado.

-Muy bien- mirando el calendario- Mañana me toca pasar la tarde con ella.- sonrió. En ese momento se prometió a sí mismo, no volver a perder la paciencia con la chica. De esa manera, ella no buscaría ayuda por otro lado- No se irá….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las clases habían sido normales. Aburridas y poco novedosas. Por fin, para muchos llegó la hora de salida y cada quien se fue por su cuenta, menos los pertenecientes a las actividades deportivas. El club de tennis femenil se cambió y se dirigió a las canchas. Ya se les había avisado que tenían quién las entrenara, así que fueron más animadas que de costumbre. Todas se reunieron alrededor de la entrenadora Sumire, quién les iba a presentar a la persona en cuestión.

-Buenas tardes chicas.-

-Buenas tardes- respondieron todas a coro.

-Bueno, chicas.- sonriendo- Les quiero presentar al nuevo entrenador. Su nombre de Soujiro Seta, espero que den su mejor esfuerzo- mientras que el chico hacía una leve reverencia.

-Espero, que nos podamos llevar bien- Vestía de una camisa blanca, pantalones y chaqueta azules con blanco, así como unos zapatos deportivos blancos con negro y rojo. La abuela se marchó para ir a ver a sus chicos, mientras que él sonrió y se volvió con su grupo.- Muy bien, será mejor que demos inicio. Quiero que le den treinta vueltas a la cancha.

-¡Si!- Mientras todas empezaban a correr, el entrenador se fijó en la joven Ryusaki.

-Hermanita, será mejor que mejores. – sonriendo más.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Bueno muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review. ¡Enserio! Un millón de gracias. Espero que este cap les guste , me esforcé mucho escribiendo.. o,o y que no sonara tan extraño xx Espero con ansias sus reviews.. **


End file.
